The Strange Adventures of Dark Water Cove
by Magicanus
Summary: An art trade between me and my friend DayDreamingDragon220 on deviantart. Includes characters created by both me and her.


**This is a sort of "art trade" between me and a friend of mine on DeviantArt, the talented and creative DayDreamingDragon220. I would put a link for her account on here, but apparently links are a sin here on FFN. Sorry about that.**

 **Firefly, Draculelf, Avalance, and the Light Riders belong to DayDreamingDragon220.  
Triton, Strike, and Cazador belong to me.  
Spyro and Skylanders along with all associated merchandise and concepts belongs to Activision, Toys for Bob, and other companies who have sponsored the game and other Skylanders merchandise.**

 **This one-shot is placed during the time of the sequel to Reborn that has not been written yet.  
Now without further ado, here it is:**

 **The Strange Adventure at Dark Water Cove**

Spyro was standing in a large, metal cage that took up about one-fifth of the room they were in. Standing beside him was a male elf wearing brown clothing, another elf with pale white skin, black, spiky hair, and bat wings wearing black pants and a black vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a female humanoid creature with red skin and hair that also had a streak of yellow the same color as her eyes, a pinkish, dragon-like tail with a tuft of yellow fur with a tint of orange at the end, and two different kinds of wings, the right one dragon-like with yellow webbing and the other a bird wing with orange feathers that were of a similar colors as her tunic and leggings. Outside of the cage was a simple room with only one exit through a tunnel in the middle of the wall on the opposite side of the room, no windows, and several large crates containing glowing purple crystals, which were guarded by several large, demon-like creatures along with a few shadowy creatures with pure red eyes that came in all sorts of different shapes and sizes.

Standing in front of the cage was a creature that was not quite like any of the other beings outside of the cage. He was a tall, deathly thin humanoid with with wax-like skin and eyes that changed color every second. On his head were a pair of black, ram-like horns, which were made of the same crystal that adorned his clawed fingers and dragon-like feet, that poked out of a greasy mess of long, black hair. His attire consisted of a simple black vest that exposed his chest and long, dark-gray pants. For the past ten minutes, the young humanoid, who called himself Cazador, had been standing in front of the cage, staring unblinkingly at the trapped Skylanders with his arms crossed smiling to himself, occasionally chuckling to himself or yelling a command at the other creatures around him, who were moving to and from the room with crates, both empty and filled with glowing, dark-purple crystals. Spyro was feeling extremely uncomfortable, and he could tell that his companions were feeling the same way, except for the bat-winged elf, who had long sinced resigned to hanging upside down from the top of the cage and trying to nap, but even he could not completely ignore Cazador's constant staring, which was stopping him from sleeping.

Finally, one of them spoke up. "Excuse me, but why are you staring at us?" the elf with the brown leather clothing asked.

"Hmm?" Cazador grunted in surprise, as though waking up from a trance. "Oh. My friends are just savoring the irony of this situation. I mean, for years, they had been trapped in a prison designed by the very organization that you are a part of. It's very...poetic. So I thought I would allow them the chance to laugh at you. Is that a good enough answer for you, Avalance."

This time, the red humanoid with two different wings and a tail. "Okay, first off, what do you mean by friends, and what prison are you talking about? Secondly, how do you know Avalance's name?"

"The same way I know yours and Draculelf's names, Firefly," Cazador answered. "As for who my friends are and what prison they were in, I'm afraid I can not speak about that. Besides, it's not like the information will be useful to you, as in the next few minutes, you will all be dead."

At this point, the pale-skinned elf with bat wings, who's name was apparently Draculelf, cracked open an eye at the Skylanders' captor. "Clearly you don't understand how the Skylander's organization works. It's practically impossible to kill a Skylander since they are almost always connected to a portal while on missions. If you try to kill us, we will just be sent back to the portal that we came through."

Cazador's mischievous grin widened at this, sending chills down Spyro's spine as the young humanoid reached into his pocket and pulled out a single black crystal with the likeness of a familiar evil villain's head on top of it. "I expect you know what this is?" Cazador asked, already knowing the answer.

Spyro silently gasped as he saw the piece of dark traptanium. "Where did you get that?" Spyro asked in shock. "The Kaos Trap is supposed to be in the most secure vault in Cloudcracker Prison! There's no way that you could have gotten past the Trap Team to even get to the vault, much less into the vault at all."

"Oh, it's still there right now," Cazador said, twisting the trap around and looking at it with a look that was almost like fondness. "A very strange and interesting material, traptanium. Did you know that when Cloudcracker was destroyed by Kaos, the crystals absorbed a tiny bit of each villains elemental energy, changing color and shape to match the elemental energy and giving them the power to trap a villain from a single element? But when some of the crystals absorbed Kaos' energy, it couldn't decide on a specific element because Kaos is part of an ancient element that has not been known of in Skylands since before the Arkeyans rose up. An element of destruction, if you will. However, the crystals also absorbed a bit of Kaos' Portal Master powers in the process."

"What does that have anything to do with what's happening here?" Avalance spoke up, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"My dear friend, it has everything to do with this. You see, combining these two powers of a Portal Master and the element of destruction creates something that is the absolute nightmare of all Skylanders and Portal Masters."

Spyro's eyes widened, in terror. "A Portal Disconnection..."

Cazador grinned mischievously as the crystal in his hands began to glow with a dark light. "Right you are, Spyro," the humanoid confirmed, before several beams of dark-colored light shot out and connected to the cage, which glowed with the same strange light. Above the Skylanders, rope-like cords of light appeared around the captives, then broke as they appeared at the edge of the cage, dissolving in midair. Once the last of the cords disappear, the cage stopped glowing.

The purple dragon had experienced many things in his life, but for the first time since the Dragon Realms, he was terrified. Sure, he was scared that they wouldn't defeat Malefor when he had returned and taken the powers of him, Cynder, and Hex, but that was a horrifying concept, and it wasn't the same as being afraid of Malefor himself like he had in the Dragon Realms. No, for the first time since Spyro had been in Skylands, he was afraid of someone, of Cazador. He was afraid of what he could do, and what he meant for the Skylanders and all of Skylands. Which is why, when Cazador pointed a glowing crystal claw at the cage, Spyro couldn't help but close his eyes in fear as he waited for the blast of pain that he was sure would come. But it never came.

After a few moments, Spyro opened his eyes to see Cazador tilting his head in confusion at something as the light on his claw fizzled out. His expression turning to surprise, Cazador turned his head to see a giant, floating seahorse with a gold-colored saddle levitating in front of the hallway. From behind the magical creature came an unusually tall gillman with blue scales, light-blue wave-shaped markings surrounding his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit covered by gold pieces on the shoulders, elbows, knees, wrists, feet, and belt. In his left hand, the gillman held one of the shadow creatures that were in the room, this particular one a cyclops-like creature with a single eye on it's face and two on it's hands, which were all closed due to the creature being unconcious, while in his right hand he held a small, pistol-like harpoon launcher with two protrusions at the head that reminded the Skylanders of a crossbow.

Avalance, Firefly, and Draculelf all widened their eyes at the sight of the Shadow unconscious in the arm of the gillman. Every Light Rider knew that Shadows like the ones in the room could only be fought by those with a special spell placed around them by Queen Clarity, founder of the Light Riders, ruler of the Light World, and sister of Obscurity, the creator of the Shadows. And yet here was someone who wasn't recognized by any of the Light Riders present who had somehow defeated a Shadow Marker, one of the most powerful types of Shadows there was, and didn't seem hurt or corrupted by darkness in anyway, shape, or form.

The gillman threw the Shadow Marker down in the middle of the room before leaping down onto the floor, the Shadows and demons staring at him with calculating interest. "We must say, we never thought that you would do something this stupid, Cazador," the gillman said calmly, completely ignoring the many intimidating enemies that surrounded him as the seahorse floated over to his side. "We mean, trying to kill Spyro now is pretty useless, since Spark will still be born."

Cazador grinned maniacally at the gillman. "It wouldn't hurt to see what he would be like without Spyro there, would it? Besides, you're one to call me stupid, Triton. You do realize that you are outnumbered andsurrounded. What do you hope to accomplish?"

Triton grinned and shook his head at Cazador. "You should know better than to underestimate the Reborn, Cazador."

 _Spark? The Reborn?_ Spyro thought in confusion. _What are they talking about? Who is this..._ Before Spyro could think anymore about what was happening, his thoughts were interrupted by Triton getting on the seahorse beside him and starting to glow. The light was a sea-blue color and surrounded both Triton and the seahorse. Once the light completely covered both aquatic beings, twelve orbs of light that were of the same color suddenly appeared and formed a ring around Triton. The orbs circled the gillman and seahorse until they suddenly shot straight at them to join the rest of the light. Suddenly before anyone could even blink, Triton and the seahorse, still glowing, bolted around the room faster than the eye could see, striking each and every demon and shadow that was there. Once the two had returned to their original position, the glow faded and all of the demons and shadows in the room except for Cazador fell to the ground, some of them with limbs that fell off or their body cut in half.

"...Well," Cazador said as he looked around the room with widened eyes, mirroring the expression of the captured Skylanders. "That certainly puts a damper on things. I suppose that I will have to take my leave now. But fear not. You came for a fight, and I shall not disappoint."

Cazador put his fingers to his lips and whistled a short but loud tune. Once he stopped, the room started to rumble, and Triton Strike and the Skylanders turned towards the entrance to the room, where two pure red eyes were quickly growing bigger. As the Skylanders stared in anxiety as the beast in the hallway came closer, Triton turned to Cazador, whose own eyes had turned red and a large staff with a scythe-like blade of energy had appeared in his hands.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I have places to go, things to see, people to kill," Cazador said as his horns lightened to gray color. "You know how it is. But I leave you in the capable hands of my good friend Zorino."

Spyro, who was listening to the two's conversation, frowned. _Zorino? Why do I feel like I've heard that name be..._ he started to think to himself. At that moment, a large dragon-like Shadow charged out of the hallway. Unlike the other shadow creatures, this one had multiple, glowing blue scars and symbols covering his entire body, including one across the left side of his mouth, inside of which glowed with the same strange blue light that covered the rest of his body. When this huge creature burst through the hallway, Triton Strike had taken his eyes off of Cazador, and when he turned back, the humanoid had disappeared, leaving behind only a small, fading cloud of dark purple smoke.

"Okay, well this is bad," Firefly muttered to herself before she looked over at Triton, who stood with a calm expression as he faced the beast. "Hey, fish boy. Listen, I know you're probably thinking that you can totally annihilate this guy on your own after defeating all of the minions in here, but believe me when I tell you that this guy is not like the oth-"

Firefly was suddenly interrupted by Triton jumping off of his seahorse, who began circling him as he pointed his miniature harpoon gun at Zorino. The seahorse began to glow as he levitated faster and faster around the gillman, until the Skylanders couldn't have even told that it was anything but a ball of light if they hadn't seen what it was before. Just as the glowing seahorse began to go so fast that it was creating a ring of light around Triton, it suddenly changed direction and shot straight at the harpoon loaded in the gun, disappearing and causing the gun to glow as well. As the harpoon glowed, it changed shape into a huge anchor. Once the piece of glowing metal stopped changing shape, Triton shot the projectile directly at Zorino, who stood with a confused expression as he was sliced in half and disappeared. All of which happened in a few moments.

Firefly stood with her mouth open as she stared at Triton. "...Nevermind," she said after a few moments, during which the glowing anchor changed back into the seahorse and floated back over to Triton, who walked over to the Skylanders cage.

"Sorry about not letting you help," Triton said as he pressed his loaded harpoon gun straight at the cages lock and shot it, effectively unlocking the cage. "I can't risk anybody being physically harmed by Cazador's...expedition."

"Who are you anyway?" Avalance asked as soon as the cage door was opened. "And why are you here?"

"Well, our name is Triton Strike," the gillman said, gesturing to him and the seahorse. "Respectively, I am Triton, and the seahorse is Strike."

Avalance looked at the two in confusion as he stepped out of the cage. "Wait, what?"

"It's complicated," Triton said with a sigh. "As for your other question, I can not explain precisely why I am here..."

"And why not?" Draculelf asked in annoyance, his arms crossed as he glared at the gillman.

"Like I said, it's complicated," Triton replied apologetically.

"So you think that you can just waltz in, defeat a small army of shadows and whatever the heck these things are in five seconds," Draculelf responded angrily as he pointed to one of the demon-like creatures on the ground. "Then kill one of the most powerful shadows ever created by King Obscurity with just one hit and expect us to be okay with you not telling us how you did that and why you are even here in the first place?"

"As rude as that was put, I have to agree," Firefly spoke up, glancing at Draculelf. "We need an explanation."

"I suppose you're right. Well, first of all, that creature...Zorino was it's name?" Triton said with a sigh, to which Avalance nodded. "Right, it's not dead. Strike said that it was actually transported somewhere else before it could die along with all the other shadow creatures."

 _The other shadow creatures?_ Spyro thought to himself before he looked around and saw that Triton was right; all of the Shadows had disappeared. Strangely, Draculelf, Firefly, and Avalance didn't seem to be surprised by this.

"Second of all, I can't tell you why I'm here because of two reasons," Triton continued. "One, if I told you the whole story, we would be here for a really long time, and I can't stay too long. Two, if I did tell you everything, that would cause a major collapse in the time-space continuum."

Avalance blinked in surprise at this. "Wait, are you saying that you're a time traveler?" the elf asked.

"Yes, I am," Triton confirmed. "Specifically, I'm from the future, and so is Cazador. I came back to stop Cazador from messing with the past. If you had all been killed...well, I don't want to even think about how my time would be effected."

Draculelf raised a brow skeptically. "And you seriously expect us to believe that?"

"No, and that's perfectly fine with me," Triton said as he pulled out a pocket watch from one of the saddle bags on Strike. "It doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. In fact, I'd prefer that, because if you don't believe me, then the future won't be affected that much. Anyway, you should get on with your mission. You came to Dark Water Cove to get the Petrified Darkness that they found here. You should get to that. I'll be going now."

"Wait a minute!" Spyro exclaimed. "You mentioned someone named Spark. Who is he?"

Triton raised an eyebrow at this while Strike snickered in amusement. "You'll find out soon enough," Triton said with a smile as he pressed a button on the side of the watch and, with a flash of light, disappeared with Strike.

A/N

A/N

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, DAYDREAMINGDRAGON220! I never meant for it to take this long, and I feel very for making you wait such a large amount of time for this. I also realize that the way I wrote this leaves a lot of unanswered questions, but these are questions that can be answered in DayDreamingDragon220's Light Riders comics. It's a really interesting comic.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you liked this, and that you continue to Stay Magical.**


End file.
